psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Sukoon
Sukoon is a Non-Governmental Organization in Pakistan operational to promote human rights through psychosocial support. Sukoon, a newly established society is the only NGO in Pakistan which works in all dimensions of the scientific discipline of Psychology. The society is based on a psychopathological and para-psychological approach i.e. Sensory & Ultimate Knowledge On Observing Nature. This approach focuses on prevention and cure of psychological problems by being closer to the nature and getting away from the nurture while utilizing the inner senses instead of the five outer senses. The approach further claims that mind and soul are the same.Sukoon is extremely inspired by the life and teachings of the Holy Prophet Hazrat Mohammad Peace be upon him. It also admires Allama Iqbal and intends to spread his thoughts through its activities. Sukoon, on organizational level, visualizes a world where human rights are promoted through SUKOON i.e. Sensory and Ultimate Knowledge On Observing Nature. It is aimed to provide psychosocial support to those who are mentally disturbed or at risk of mental disturbance as are deprived of human rights. This goal is achieved by taking measures for institutional capacity building and carrying out different projects based on specific human rights' interventions. Sukoon has innovated the idea of Psychological Insurance for the first time and provides membership in Sukoon Club to those who wish to ensure adequate mental health for them. Furthermore, SUKOON Life Healing sessions intend to resolve the basic philosophical questions about life and provide extreme psychosocial relaxation to the participants. The Institutional Capacity Building Program of Sukoon offers training workshops to other organizations and individuals in the areas of Human Rights, Psychosocial Support and NGO management. Sukoon’s Psychotherapeutic Clinics offer SUKOON Life Healing, Emotional Healing, Faith Healing, Psychotherapy, Psychological Counseling, Psychometrics, Vocational Guidance, and Short Courses in Applied Psychology. The Centers for Legal Advice provide free of charge legal advice on common day to legal problems and intend to disseminate information on human rights. Sukoon wishes to form an alliance with the community based organizations and village committees to render its voluntary services on village level. The Aviation Support, Beatification Therapies, Para-psychological Exercises, Free Telephonic Counseling, Free short course in Logic & Critical Thinking, Support in conducting scientific researches, developing Rehabilitation Plans and providing Advertisement services are some of the areas through which Sukoon applies Psychology in several sectors of human life. To summarize, Sukoon is a scientific way to prevent and cure psychosocial problems and to achieve the maximum possible adequacy in mental health. Operation Sukoon Operation Sukoon was launched by India to evacuate its nationals and that of Sri Lanka, Nepal who were fleeing from the Israeli–Lebanese conflict. Sukoon means relief in Urdu . It was the first part of a two part air-sea bridge, the sea bridge was performed by Operation Sukoon of the Indian Navy and the air bridge by Air India. Four Indian Navy warships that were a part of Task Force 54 that were returning back to India from the Mediterranean after a goodwill visit where ordered to turn back just before they were to cross the Suez Canal to assist the evacuation. The ships where INS Mumbai, INS Brahmaputra, INS Betwa and the fleet tanker INS Shakthi. This has been touted as the largest post-Independence civilian-evacuation operation by the Indian Navy. The warships were at battle stations, with guns and missiles fully warmed up, as the fleet's seven helicopters took turns to race ahead of the fleet to check on the situation. The ships took the evacuees to Cyprus from where chartered Air India flights formed the second part of the air-sea bridge to fly them back to India. Altogether a total of 2,280 people including 1,764 Indians have been evacuated . Of the evacuees 112 were Sri Lankans, 64 Nepalis and seven Lebanese with Indian spouses. INS Mumbai has brought 1,495 of the total evacuees, during three sorties on July 20, 23 and 26. The remaining evacuees where brought by the frigates INS Bhramaputra and INS Betwa (188 and 254 people respectively) during a sortie carried out on July 23. INS Shakti being a tanker and unarmed, has not been deployed for the evacuation sorties, since it was more vulnerable, and also less manoeuvrable. It was carrying enough fuel and supplies to maintain the other ships for at least a month. Altogether a total of 1,869 people including 1,686 Indians were evacuated . The four ships after being stationed in international waters off the Lebanon coast awaiting word of any more Indians wishing to be evacuated, returned to Indian waters on 10th August, 2006 . Over 10,000 Indians are still in Lebanon and many have approached the Indian embassy to take them back home. The ministry said the Indian Navy and other agencies will continue the operation to evacuate all stranded nationals from the troubled region. References External Links *http://www.thesukoon.org Sukoon’s website Category:Islamic psychology Category:Pakistan